


Chasse et capture

by AndersAndrew



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressrosa Arc, Fear, Hard Boiled Trafalgar, Human Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, No Romance, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellious Trafalgar, Ripping Clothes Off, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex & Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, UST, Undressing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, power trip
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le rapace aux serres acérées plane dans les airs, fondant sur sa proie avec une avidité malveillante...et une fois qu'il la tient, son sort est d'être dévorée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasse à Greenbit

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre** : Chasse et capture  
>  **Fandom** : One Piece  
>  **Rating** : Mature, voire explicite  
>  **Genres** : UST, Hurt/Comfort, Angst (et lemon non-con au troisième chapitre)  
>  **Personnages** : Doflamingo/Trafalgar Law  
>  **Nombre de mots** : 1177 (pour le moment)  
>  **Commentaires** : ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit sur le fandom. Il s'agit ici d'un "pairing" inédit pour moi, mais que je trouve évidemment très intéressant pour son potentiel vachard, H/C et manipulateur.  
>  L'action commence sur Greenbit (Arc de Dressrosa) alors que Doflamingo poursuit Law dans la jungle, un amiral également aux trousses.

L'air siffle dans les plumes de son manteau, tandis qu'il se projette en avant à l'aide de ses fils, planant dans le ciel tel un oiseau de proie.

La chasse lui donne des frissons d'excitation. Ses muscles sont tous tendus, son sourire lui fait mal au visage, mais il ne peut le quitter.

Le plaisir s'affiche également entre ses jambes, formant une bosse indécente sous son pantalon rose à taches.

Il se sent surpuissant. Il découpe la végétation qui se trouve sur son passage, cherchant à bloquer Law, pourtant celui-ci trouve toujours un moyen de s'échapper.

C'est en quelque sorte adorable, les efforts qu'il fait alors qu'il sait sans doute qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. Doflamingo l'a vu dans son regard écarquillé, la peur, et ses jolies mains tatouées qui tremblent quand il utilise son pouvoir. Sa fuite est maladroite, désespérée, et c'est sans doute ce que le roi de Dressrosa préfère. Il aime le voir courir devant lui, zig-zaguer entre les arbres, parer à la fois ses attaques et celles de l'amiral en utilisant un minimum d'énergie. Doflamingo doit bien lui reconnaître ça – il est assez bon stratège. Il préserve ses forces pour plus tard.

Sauf qu'il n'y aura pas de plus tard. Doflamingo s'assurera de l'attraper avant qu'il n'accède à la plage.

Pour l'instant, il lui laisse une petite avance raisonnable, et se contente de le poursuivre pour se mettre en bouche. Il imagine avec une ferveur malade ce qu'il fera à Law lorsqu'il l'aura entre ses serres. Car le tuer ne suffit pas, il aura besoin d'assouvir ses pulsions dominatrices avant, sa rage et l'ivresse provoquée par la traque dans cette jungle chaotique.

Le manteau de Law claque dans son dos comme une insolente invitation à le saisir. Il le lui arrachera en premier en s'emparant de lui, le renversant sur le sol de sablonneux. Ils rouleront dans un nuage de poussière, le jeune homme se débattant comme un chat furieux, plantant ses griffes où il pourra. Mais le roi de Dressrosa ne se laissera pas malmener.

Il lui mettra le nez dans sa propre misère – cette misère qu'il a créé de lui-même en voulant s'attaquer à Joker et son entreprise finement rodée. Il utilisera ses fils pour le rendre aussi docile et pliant qu'un agneau. Alors il pourra faire de lui tout ce qu'il veut.

Se léchant les lèvres, il visualise avec une avidité malveillante le corps de Law mis à nu sous le sien, son érection pressant contre la taille svelte du jeune homme, son ventre musclé, ses tatouages à l'encre noir, comme des cicatrices brûlées à même sa peau délicate. Et le désir s'insinuant en lui, il appelle le garçon d'une voix rauque, se moquant de sa façon de gagner du temps.

Il se voit en train de dompter Law, après l'avoir ramené à Dressrosa – il fera bien céder la Marine d'une manière ou d'une autre pour que les soldats lui laissent Law comme joujou.

Vulgairement, il veut l'humilier devant tout le monde, châtier son impertinence dans le sang. Mais son caprice du moment va même bien au delà...

Il effleure son sexe tendu du bout des doigt, pensivement, mais décide de l'ignorer. Il aura le temps pour ça, lorsque Law ne sera plus en position de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Il est devenu un jeune homme aguichant, d'une souplesse intéressante que Doflamingo voudrait bien tester au fond de son lit. Il n'aura aucun mal à le forcer à se mettre dans des positions infamantes, et à le violer tout son soûl !

La chaleur l'envahit peu à peu, tandis que la sueur colle sa chemise à son torse. Il a envie de défouler ses plus bas instincts sur ce garçon qui a tenté de le prendre au piège, lui, Doflamingo. Ce n'est peut-être pas dans ses habitudes, mais Law l'a mérité, car le crime qu'il a commis à son encontre est impardonnable, inqualifiable.

En son for intérieur, le roi de Dressrosa se promet de faire perdre à Law sa vanité et son éternel stoïcisme. Lorsqu'il se rappelle l'arrogance qu'il a eu en s'adressant à lui, via le den den mushi, il est impatient de commencer.

Transformer les souvenirs de sa voix sarcastiques en hurlements de douleur...et de plaisir. Car ce sera évidemment l'ultime délice de tirer de Law la soumission involontaire de son corps sous ses techniques les plus habiles. Doflamingo se targue d'être un génie en la matière.

Contrôle, torture et extase, en matière de sexe, sont ses maîtres mots, et il compte bien les lui apprendre sous peu.


	2. Emprise et contrôle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir capturé Law, Doflamingo a bien l'intention d'en profiter pour le punir et d'en tirer toute la satisfaction qu'il pourra.  
> Mais c'est sans compter le caractère de Law...

L'emprise et le contrôle qu'il exerce sur le corps de Law le fait durcir davantage. L'expression du jeune homme tombe comme un masque lorsqu'il s'en aperçoit ; il savait sans doute que cela finirait ainsi, mais là, il est juste en train de réaliser, et l'effroi qu'il manifeste est un véritable délice.

Doflamingo s'en frotte les mains par avance.

Adroit, il déshabille sa proie sans la toucher, déchirant le tissu à des endroits stratégiques. Law ne peut ni bouger, ni se défendre de quelque manière que ce soit. C'est chirurgical, précis, ça ne laisse pas de cicatrice. Il finit nu, mortifié, et le roi de Dressrosa l'enlace avec précaution par derrière, maniant ses fils du bout des doigts. Son érection conséquente se masse contre ses fesses tendres, impatiente de se fondre entre elles, et Law le sait, le sent. Ses muscles se raidissent d'appréhension, et Doflamingo aime bien ça aussi. Même si le jeune homme ne peut pas lui résister, il aime quand sa proie garde toute sa volonté. Ça ne rend que les choses meilleures.

Sa langue glisse lentement sur sa gorge, et il peut sentir le jeune homme frissonner. Il ne dit rien pour l'instant : il n'y a rien à dire, rien à opposer, si ce n'est un silence froid et méprisant, sa seule arme. Il est pris dans la toile de l'araignée, les doigts particulièrement, afin d'empêcher qu'il se serve de son pouvoir.

Doflamingo l'a sous-estimé une fois. Il ne fera pas la même erreur maintenant.

Ses mains osseuses caressent les hanches de Law, puis descendent sur les cuisses fermes.

\- Tu ne m'entendras pas supplier, gronde la voix de l'ancien shichibukai, glacée.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, susurre l'autre en glissant ses doigts sur l'aine.

Law laisse échapper un faible sifflement entre ses dents et se tend. Le roi de Dressrosa joue avec ses ongles sur la peau sensible : ça ne prête pas vraiment à conséquence, ce ne sont que les préliminaires, il ne veut pas le blesser pour le moment. Mais il aime le regard déterminé de Law, dissimulant avec brio ses faiblesses les plus secrètes. Malheureusement pour lui, il les connaît déjà toutes par cœur.

Cette pensée fait rire Doflamingo. C'est encore pire, c'est encore plus exquis d'appuyer là où ça fait mal.

\- Je vais te baiser, déclare-t-il au creux de son oreille, guettant sa réaction.

Il n'est pas déçu. Malgré un habituel sang froid à toute épreuve, Law ne peut contenir un tressautement, comme pour s'éloigner de son tortionnaire. Il écarquille les yeux, se mord la lèvre pour ne rien dire, rien laisser transparaître.

Mais Doflamingo n'a pas besoin d'autres indices.

Il rit à nouveau, savourant sa victoire, et bientôt sa conquête entière du corps de Law.

Il s'écarte et lui donne une vive poussée, desserrant brièvement son emprise sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci trébuche sur ses vêtements au sol et se cogne contre le lit du maître des lieux.

C'est sa chambre après tout.

Law se retourne et le fusille du regard. Doflamingo a beau faire deux têtes de plus que lui, il ne se laisse pas intimider. Plus que sa peau dénudée, c'est cette défiance, cette rébellion chez Law qui excite le Démon Céleste.

Il s'avance à pas lents, sans se presser, puisqu'il est chez lui et que Law ne peut pas lui échapper.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas !, crache le jeune pirate, défiant.

Les doigts arachnéens du Shichibukai le saisissent à la gorge, juste en dessous du menton.

\- Et tu n'imagines même pas le plaisir que je vais prendre, déclare-t-il d'une voix rauque, à sodomiser brutalement ton petit cul. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça...

Trafalgar déglutit, fronce les sourcils, l'air plus sombre que jamais sa posture se modifie légèrement, passant de la victime apeurée à celle de fauve sur le point d'attaquer. Ses doigts s'écartent, ses lèvres frémissent.

Doflamingo ne lui laisse guère le temps de lancer son Room, et le plaque violemment contre le matelas, l'épinglant de son poids.

\- Finis les petits jeux, gronde le roi de Dressrosa. On passe aux choses sérieuses.

Il lèche Law sur la joue, ravi de le voir tressaillir à son contact.

\- Lâche-moi...

\- Non, rétorque le blond. Je fais ce qui me chante avec mes jouets.

\- Que tu crois !, grogne Law en collant sa bouche à la sienne.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Doflamingo de frissonner il ne s'attendait pas à une telle initiative.

La passion de Law est un peu artificielle, mais il n'en a cure. Ses lèvres s'approprient avidement les siennes, avec un grondement bas qui n'est pas sans rappeler un animal.

Émoustillé, le noble empoigne les cheveux noirs du garçon et approfondit leur baiser. La respiration brûlante de Law s'étouffe à mesure qu'il explore sa bouche tendre, vierge il est sûrement le premier homme à l'investir de cette manière, et il compte bien y fourrer son sexe avant la fin de la journée, tant sa langue taquine semble experte...

Tout à coup, le jeune homme enfonce ses dents dans sa chair avec force.

Rugissant de douleur, le roi de Dressrosa frappe le garçon au visage pour se dégager. Il bloque Law avec ses fils en s'asseyant sur lui, et touche la plaie pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts.

Ce petit enfoiré a bien essayé de lui arracher la langue !

Celui-ci arbore un sourire sarcastique, bien que son arcade sourcilière saigne abondamment, dû au coup que Doflamingo lui a infligé. Ce dernier le fixe, laissant un silence de plomb s'étendre entre eux et peser l'atmosphère.

\- Ça t'amuse ?, gronde enfin le blond, une veine battant à son front.

Law lèche négligemment le sang de son agresseur maculant sa lèvre, toujours avec cette impertinence caractéristique que Doflamingo ne peut s'empêcher de trouver séduisante.

\- Je m'amuserais davantage à danser sur ton cadavre, réplique-t-il avec une gravité soudain lourde dans la voix.

Le Shichibukai se penche vivement sur lui, s'arrêtant à seulement quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.

\- Sale petit...

La mâchoire de Law se crispe. Doflamingo lit sans peine la peur dans ses yeux, et cette vision le rassérène. Il se redresse et suit du doigt le dessin du tatouage, sur le torse de sa victime.

\- Tu penses peut-être que si je perds mon calme, je te tuerais vite, et ton humiliation prendra ainsi fin, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais je ne te ferais pas cette faveur, mon petit Law...

Il défait sa ceinture sous le regard médusé du jeune homme.

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse, et je vais m'y tenir...


	3. Un peu de douleur...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo passe aux choses sérieuses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre, pour plusieurs raisons.  
> Je tenais cependant à préciser à nouveau que cette fic n'a rien de consensuelle, de romantique ni rien. C'est juste Doflamingo faisant un power trip.

Il n'y a pas de plaisir sans un peu de douleur.  
Sa blessure à la bouche palpite encore vivement, lui envoyant des élancements de douleur très désagréable. Alors il parle peu, mais ses gestes en font bien assez pour atteindre son but.  
Law cherche à se débattre, s'agite, cependant il est trop faible face à la puissance de son adversaire. Les fils s'enroulent autour de lui en noeuds serrés, l'empêchant de bouger comme il le voudrait.  
Le corps de Doflamingo contre lui le force pourtant à se mouvoir lentement, à suivre le rythme balancé de ses reins. Il tente de demeurer impassible, mais ses traits crispés trahissent la colère, la honte, la souffrance dans le miroir près de la fenêtre.  
Le roi de Dressrosa obtient tout ce qu'il veut, comme toujours.  
Après s'être frotté longuement, avec une satisfaction visible, contre les fesses de Law, Doflamingo insère un doigt vicieux dans sa fente.  
Le jeune homme se redresse brusquement, étranglant un geignement avant même qu'il ne parvienne à sortir. Le doigt s'enfonce encore davantage dans son intimité, dans la chair brûlante et moite. Le ricanement de Doflamingo à son oreille rend la scène encore plus horrible, encore plus traumatisante. Il se recroqueville sur le drap et tente de repousser l'invasion, mais c'est peine perdue. Et ça fait d'autant plus mal.  
\- Hm, tu es étroit...  
La tête de Law tente de frapper en arrière, dans un sursaut d'énergie, mais le blond s'écarte à temps. Le jeune homme retombe sur le lit dans un hoquet, un fil lui enserrant la gorge.  
\- Tut tut tut, ce n'est pas très gentil, ce que tu viens de faire, lui reproche Doflamingo.  
Il caresse ses cheveux dans un geste de propriétaire, comme un maître à son chien :  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé !  
\- Dégage !  
\- Tu es devenu d'une telle insolence, susurre le Démon Céleste. Il va falloir rectifier cela.  
Trafalgar tourne lentement la tête, de sorte que Doflamingo puisse apercevoir son profil, un rictus narquois déformant ses lèvres :  
\- Si je ne te plais pas, tu n'as qu'à me détacher.   
Le blond se met alors à glousser.  
\- Tu ne manques pas de culot, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais Law, je n'ai jamais considéré l'impertinence comme une qualité...la seule qui ait toujours eu une valeur pour moi...  
Il appuie alors sur le dos du jeune homme et force un peu plus sur le muscle de son anus, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci avale son doigt en entier.  
Cette fois, Law ne peut réprimer un cri, et il se tortille, comme pour échapper à l'effroyable humiliation que Doflamingo est en train de lui infliger ; sauf qu'il ne peut pas, car celui-ci le tient fermement dans sa toile.  
\- ...c'est l'obéissance absolue, conclut le Shichibukai.  
\- Va te faire FOUTRE !, rugit Law, en proie à une rage incontrôlable, plus grande encore que la douleur qui lui traverse le corps.  
\- Toi d'abord, susurre le blond avec amusement, plongeant avec difficulté un nouveau doigt à l'intérieur.  
Le jeune homme serre les dents, les muscles du dos complètement tendus. Il résiste.  
Et le roi de Dressrosa adore ça.  
\- Tu sais que ça sera encore plus dur pour toi si tu refuses la défaite.  
Le visage de Law, enfoui contre les draps, se contracte. Il laisse échapper d'une voix étouffée :  
\- Je....ne vois pas pourquoi je te rendrais les choses plus faciles...  
Doflamingo rit, et caresse presque tendrement les cheveux noirs du garçon.  
\- J'admire ton caractère. Mais c'est pour cela que tu as des ennuis Law. Savoir abandonner et se soumettre à l'autorité du plus fort, c'est ça qui permet aux faibles comme toi de rester en vie.  
Il fait tourner ses doigts et les écarte. Law pousse un hurlement qu'il tente d'atténuer en se plaquant au matelas, mais c'est peine perdue.  
\- Ça va faire plus mal ensuite, continue Doflamingo en défaisant l'attache de son pantalon. C'est seulement grâce à mon bon vouloir que tu es encore là, et non pas en train de pourrir quelque part, très loin d'ici.  
\- Je devrais te remercier peut-être ?, gronde Law, la voix tremblante et la respiration haletante. Je ne te pardonnerais JAMAIS !  
Le sourire du blond s'éteint comme la flamme d'une bougie.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton pardon, rugit-il en retirant ses doigts, écartant les fesses de sa victime, s'alignant, parfaitement dur, contre le muscle rougi et maltraité.  
Law écarquille les yeux, mais il est trop tard pour demander grâce s'il l'avait voulu.  
Doflamingo se fraye brutalement un chemin en lui, sans se soucier de ses crispations de douleur. Après tout, ce n'est pas fait pour être agréable, mais bien pour soulager une frustration longtemps inassouvie, et un besoin de domination qui devient plus présent à chaque fois que Law ouvre la bouche.  
Les gémissements du shichibukai déchu se font de plus en plus aigus à mesure que Doflamingo le besogne plus fort, plus vite. Il veut jouir rapidement pour conclure cette affaire et passer à autre chose.  
Law fait déjà parti du passé, et quand il en aura fini avec lui, il cessera d'y repenser sans cesse.  
Pourtant, loin de lui plaire, le viol ne lui apporte pas la satisfaction attendue. Il parvient cependant à éjaculer, mais le plaisir mental, celui d'avoir brisé la volonté de Law, se trouve frustré.  
Le jeune homme ne pleure pas. Son visage est rouge, sa lèvre ensanglantée d'avoir été trop mordue.  
Mais il ne pleure pas.  
Doflamingo réalise que peu importe ce qu'il lui fera, le garçon subira avec stoïcisme.  
Son sourire revient alors se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il se penche à l'oreille du jeune pirate et murmure :  
\- Je crois que finalement, je vais te garder un peu plus longtemps...  
Il frissonne en voyant les yeux de Law s'agrandir. Il ajoute :  
\- Parce que te souiller est tellement divertissant...  
Il passe alors une main légère sur ses fesses, étalant le sperme.  
Law ne dit rien, mais Doflamingo lit sa honte comme si elle était affichée au néon.  
Et s'il ne peut entièrement le dominer, cela lui suffit pour l'instant. Il faut savoir parfois se contenter des petites choses.  
Aussi décide-t-il que Law vaut mieux vivant que mort. Vivant et souffrant indéfiniment, pour son bon plaisir.


End file.
